


Intolerable

by anyanka_eg



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: D/s (mild), Kink, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-11
Updated: 2010-03-11
Packaged: 2017-10-07 21:32:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyanka_eg/pseuds/anyanka_eg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John had never thought of Rodney as cruel before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

John had never thought of Rodney as cruel before. Brash, yes. Rude, certainly. Intolerant, oh god yes. But cruel? No, not Rodney. He shouted at people by default, sometimes when it wasn't their fault, but usually it was because they really were being morons. As John took another tentative step, his knees nearly buckling and his eyes trying to roll back in his head, he thought that maybe he needed to reassess his opinion of the scientist.

It had all started as such a normal evening. They'd watched a movie, well started watching it, but somehow he never managed to see a film to the end these days, if it was just the two of them. The titles had barely finished before there were questing fingers and nuzzling lips distracting him from the laptop.

By the time his t-shirt was off he couldn't even remember what the movie was.

They'd both been naked before Rodney had mentioned doing anything out of the ordinary and John would have agreed to anything just to keep Rodney's mouth where it was. Now, as John managed to take a step that he thought looked almost normal despite his body's urge to just sink to the floor, he acknowledged that Rodney had played his hand perfectly.

"I've got an idea, something I've wanted to try for a while," the scientist had said, lifting his head from John's crotch with an obscene popping slurp.

"Ngghh," John argued, gently encouraging, with uncoordinated hands, that talented mouth back to where it belonged.

Rodney had resisted the pressure and slid up the bed, his hand circling John's cock and stroking slowly, as he nipped up the tight tendons of John's neck towards his ear. John arched and twisted, desperate for the release Rodney had almost given him. He was pretty sure he was begging and when Rodney bit his ear and he nearly came anyway.

"You are so hot," murmured his lover, voice low and damp against his ear. "Do you trust me?"

John had managed a jerky nod, wild-eyed and frantic, and with a quick grin Rodney had let go of his cock and twisted round to reach the bedside table. John had whimpered at the loss of contact and his hand had automatically reached for his dick.

"If you want to come so hard you see stars, you need to keep your hands off yourself," Rodney sing-songed, not even looking at him. The pathetic mewling noise John had made when he stilled his hand would have embarrassed him if he hadn't been too busy trying to guess what the scientist had planned for him.

John had always assumed, before they got together, that Rodney would be…well…adequate in bed. He had imagined that the Canadian wouldn't be that experienced and that his insanely busy brain would make him over think everything too much to truly let go. Well, he was sort of right about the thinking, except Rodney did let go eventually, but only after he'd applied that furious intellect to turning John into a quivering puddle of goo.

It was the best sex of his life.

When the scientist turned back, he had a long string of different sized glass and plastic beads and a tube of lube in his hand. John had managed to breathe 'oh god' before he pulled Rodney down into a messy kiss. Rodney had managed to pop the lid of the lube with just his left hand and the first John knew about it was a cool slickness at his entrance before a finger slipped inside with barely any resistance.

Rodney's tongue was in his mouth, matching the movement of his fingers and John writhed, fucking himself on the two fingers stretching him open. He was dimly aware that he needed to hold off coming until the beads were inside him, but every time Rodney brushed his prostate, bright pleasure flashed through him and he forgot everything except doing it again.

He had gasped when Rodney added a third finger for a few firm strokes and then moaned when his tormentor took them away. The fingers came back briefly and John didn't even realize Rodney had pushed in the first small bead until he felt the pressure as his lover gently tugged on the cord. The burst of sensation inside his ass and the look of awe struck concentration on Rodney's face nearly undid John.

"Rodney," he'd whispered.

"You are…can…god…John," Rodney stuttered, before he took a deep breath, not looking away from where he was pushing the next, larger bead into John. "Once these are all inside you, I'm going to make you come so hard."

John had moaned and curled up off the bed as the cool glass bead stretched him wide and then popped heavily through the ring of muscle.

And Rodney had been true to his word, up to a point. He'd slowly pushed every one of the beads inside John's willing body, occasionally dipping his head to lick at his lover's weeping cock or nip at his hip. John was too far gone to know how many beads there were, he just panted through the stretch and give as body accepted each new one and fisted his hands into the sheets of the bed as the spheres shifted inside him with each new addition.

"There," a very satisfied scientist had said finally and John had expected the fun to really begin. Except Rodney had sat back and just looked at him until John had to move to break the tension. His eyes had rolled in his head, his back had arched and he moaned through white hot pleasure as the spheres jostled inside him, nudging against his prostate.

"God, John. You're beautiful like this," Rodney had breathed, stroking a hand up his thigh. John's hips twitched and he was panting with pleasure before he could check his movements, every muscle in his body thrumming with need. He just wanted…something…God, anything because he was going to come apart in a really spectacular way.

And then Rodney had dropped his bombshell.

"I think we need a snack," he had said, reaching for his pants as he stood.

"Wha…?" John couldn't wrap his head round something other than 'orgasm, right the hell now'.

"You're going to get dressed and we're going to walk to the mess to get some of those fantastic little buttery cookies that Lopez makes," he had said, his voice frighteningly calm and a wicked gleam in his too blue eyes. "Come on. Up!"

When he didn't move, Rodney picked up his ankles and swung his legs round, dropping his feet on the floor. The wave of pleasure had sent John spinning off into a world of bright, bright light and rushing sounds and when he could think again Rodney had got his feet in his boxers and was dragging them up his legs.

Rodney had tugged John upright and while he was still shuddering from the pleasure that rolled through him with every movement, the scientist had pulled the boxers most of the way up. Instead of lifting the waistband over his erection though, he carefully placed it just under the head of John's rock hard cock, trapping the swollen flesh between the tight elastic and his stomach. Rodney smoothed the fabric flat, his thumb brushing the weeping tip of his dick and John hissed at the touch.

"That should make it less obvious you're hard. We wouldn't want to frighten the neighbors would we?" he said, his mouth quirking in a smug smile as he reached for John's pants and t-shirt.

John made it to the door of his quarters before he had to stop and rest, forehead pressing against the cool metal. The beads moved every time he did. It felt like clever fingers massaging his prostate, a never ending slip slide of pressure sending wave after wave of pleasure through his body. He gulped down painful breaths, trembling and sweating like he had a fever. If they met Carson, or any of the medics for that matter, he'd be whisked off to the infirmary so quickly his feet wouldn't touch the floor. And if anyone tried to touch he might just have an aneurysm.

"John?" Rodney questioned, coming to stand beside him.

"I can't," he panted. "Too much."

"Yes you can. Now take a breath," his lover reassured him, his hand stroking down John's arm. John nearly convulsed with pleasure at the simple touch and he knew he was going to come in his pants if Rodney touched him again.

"Please. I'll do anything...just don't make me. Please," John begged, knowing he sounded pathetic.

"John, you're going to do this because I want you to," Rodney said, turning him round so he faced the scientist. John whimpered and opened his mouth to argue but Rodney just talked over him.

"I want to know that when you're talking to anyone we meet, when we're sat in the mess, when we're passing your men in the corridors, I want to know that the only thing you're thinking of is me. I want to know that all you want to do is to get back to this room as quickly as you can and let me fuck you so hard you can't walk straight."

John shuddered and leaned into Rodney. His lover always talked in bed and the fact that his voice went straight to his groin nothing new. But this, this was a surprise. Rodney's voice was low and all kinds of possessive and John's cock twitched where it was trapped against his stomach.

Rodney enfolded him in his arms, one hand resting in the center of his back, the other drifting to his ass. John mewled and shuddered as he was gently encouraged to rock his hips. The beads shifted inside him, the waistband of his shorts pressed tightly against the bundle of nerves just under the head of his cock and the fabric of his pants rubbed on the exposed crown. His hands fisted in Rodney's t-shirt and he buried his face in Rodney's neck, sobbing in desperation.

"So, you're going to pull yourself together and we're going to go to the mess. You're going to sit with me while we eat our cookies and then we'll come back here and I'll see what I can do to let you know how much as I appreciate the effort."

Rodney said all this with a final press of his hand, bringing John's cock tight against his hip and holding him there. John panted through the sensation and his hips stuttered into stillness. The hand not on his ass rubbed soothing circles on his back and John relaxed into his lover's body, knowing he'd do what Rodney asked him to.  


	2. Part 2

John sagged against the wall of the transporter, his breathing ragged, barely noticing the doors glide close. Rodney chuckled as he selected the mess from the illuminated map. John closed his eyes, grateful that the scientist didn't seem to want to torture him more than was necessary because the walk down the corridor had all but killed him.

He realized he should probably be freaking out now that he was suddenly okay with any level of torture, let alone thinking some might be necessary. He'd always been a vanilla kind of guy, energetic maybe, but definitely vanilla. No one had ever tied him up, no one expected him to do anything except suck or fuck and no one had ever used anything on him other than their fingers, tongue or very rarely their cock. Looking back he realized no one had ever bothered to devote the time or energy to him Rodney had, maybe he hadn't let them.

Every step he'd taken down the corridor had been an agony of pleasure as the beads moved inside him, jostling his prostate and sending shivers up his spine. He felt full, fuller even than when Rodney was inside him, but without the feeling of being stretched open. The weight of the beads pressed down on the inside of his asshole keeping a constant stimulation on nerves he'd never known existed. Rodney had been right, all he could do was try to think of how to get his lover to take him back to the room and fuck him into the middle of next week. Except his brain was too fried with bliss to come up with a plan more complex than humping Rodney's leg right there in the corridor.

He took a breath and peeled his eyes open to find his lover watching him, his eyes dark with lust and a smirk twisting his lips. He supposed Rodney had reason to be just a little smug, after all he had John shivering and shaking exactly where he wanted him. John didn't quite understand why that somewhere was on the way to the mess because he was pretty damn sure that if their roles were reversed he'd have been pounding into McKay back in the room right now.

Rodney closed the gap between them, his face suddenly predatory, and John shuddered. He was so screwed. Rodney reached out and cupped him, his thumb stroking firmly down the line of John's hard cock behind the zipper of his pants, while his fingers curled almost protectively round his balls. John couldn't help pressing into the heat of Rodney's palm. The movement, tiny though it was, made the waistband of his boxers drag at the sensitized head of his dick and the beads skim over his prostate. John groaned and his knees buckled.

Rodney stopped his slide to the floor by stepping in close, pushing John's body hard against the wall of the transporter. He wedged his thigh between John's legs and swallowed the pilot's moan with a messy kiss. Trapped by the wall and Rodney's solid body John allowed himself to let go. His fingers twisted frantically into Rodney's shirt as he licked into his lover's mouth, grinding mindlessly against his hard thigh, whimpering in his desperation for release.

John was so far gone that he didn't even notice the transporter had arrived until Rodney ended the kiss and stilled his hips with bruise hard hands. He moaned when Rodney stepped back, taking away the beautiful pressure from between his legs. Dragging his eyes open he found Rodney watching him, his pupils blown wide and his lips swollen. John knew he probably looked worse.

“Come on,” Rodney murmured, his voice rough and low. “Much as I'd love to see you come to pieces completely, I don't want it to cost you your career.”

John almost said he didn't care, that he just wanted to come. He felt like he was falling, like the only thing tethering him to reality was Rodney, even though he was the one driving John further and further down a path he'd never even known existed, let alone chosen. He could feel the ghost of Rodney's body heat down his front, the beads filled his ass and his cock was still imprisoned where his lover had trapped it. Even without touching him Rodney was playing his body like a maestro.

It took a few moments to coordinate his legs enough to follow Rodney out of the transporter. His lover waited for him in the corridor and when he caught up with him, his breath catching with every step he took, Rodney put a proprietorial hand in the small of his back and steered him into the mess.  Not that John really registered where he was. His vision had narrowed to what was right in front of him and all the colors had dimmed. The only sounds in is ears were the pounding of his heart and his own harsh breathing. All he could feel was the heat of Rodney's hand seeping through his t-shirt, harsh tightness around his cock and the shifting fullness in his ass.

“...own fault that you run so hard you do yourself an injury.”

John couldn't understand what Rodney was saying until he saw Sargent Baker behind the mess counter eyeing him with suspicion. A jolt of adrenaline shot through him and he straightened up, trying to look more like the military commander of Atlantis than Rodney's bed slave. He hoped to god he didn't look as wrecked as he felt because not even a beating from Ronon could explain that.

“I was a little annoyed,” John managed, hoping his voice carried the threat he intended. There was nothing like a riled commanding officer to make you suddenly remember all sorts of other places to be.

When Baker began scrubbing the counter, eyes anywhere but on John, he guessed it had. Rodney flashed a grin at his lie and grabbed a plate of cookies and two bottles of water. John was grateful for that because straightening his back had shifted the beads. It felt like a single huge sphere was now pressed hard against his prostate and it was taking all his brain power to just put one foot in front of the other as he followed Rodney to a table at the back of the mess.

Rodney dropped into the chair with his back to the wall, putting the second bottle of water on the table in the place opposite him. John's usual seat was facing the room but he guessed it was probably better no one except Rodney should see his face. Especially because Rodney expected him to sit down and he wasn't exactly sure he wouldn't come when he did.

“Chop chop, Colonel,” Rodney almost shouted, snapping his fingers and John wanted to kill him.

“Jesus Rodney,” he hissed, knowing Baker's eyes were back on him.

“Just sit down and quit whining. It's your own fault you hurt,” he answered loudly. “If you just learned to relax like normal human beings do instead of running or letting aliens beat you to a pulp you wouldn't ache everywhere.”

Rodney's loud ranting masked the groan that escaped John's mouth as he sank slowly into the chair opposite his lover. Everything shifted and he thought the top of his head might blow clear across the mess. The beads slid deeper inside of him, rolling past each other and making him feel even fuller. They pressed insistently at the inside of his asshole making it twitch and he had to shift in his seat, only to shudder and moan at the movement. The waistband of his boxers dug hard into the bundle of nerves under the head of his cock and he whimpered, his eyes rolling in his head. He rocked his hips almost unconsciously, his bottom lip caught between his teeth in an attempt to keep the noises that were bubbling up inside him behind his teeth.

“Stop it,” Rodney ordered, his voice low but firm, pitched for John's ears only.

John stilled his hips and whined, his cock twitching at control in his lover's voice.  Somehow Rodney, genius that he was, had worked out something John hadn't known about himself and was using it mercilessly against him. He was staring at John intently, obviously cataloging every reaction of his lover's body and refining his hypothesis of how best to destroy him. The only sign that he was enjoying this at all was a thin sheen of sweat on his upper lip and the urge John felt to lean forward and lick it away was so strong he had to grip the table to still his body.

“Now, isn't this fun?” Rodney finally said, reaching for a cookie, his voice light and a wicked gleam shining in his eyes.

“Hysterical,” John mumbled. Rodney grinned and bit his cookie. He chewed thoughtfully watching John as though he could absorb every sensation that ripped through the pilot's body just from the sight of it. Maybe he could.

“You know, I wish we had some milk to go with these,” he said, stabbing at the air with his cookie to make his point. “Proper fresh cow milk, not that long life garbage we get from Earth or the weird pink stuff from monkey world. You should drink your water. You don't want to get dehydrated.”

John reached for the bottle, his breath catching at the movement, and angrily twisted the top off. Now he'd calmed down a little and the pressure inside his ass was more of a constant throb rather than the white hot blaze when he walked, he was getting frustrated. He wanted to get back to the room and get the damn beads out of him. He wanted Rodney to make him come because this waiting around was getting old. He raised the bottle to his mouth and took a swig.

“Maybe I should fuck you with them still inside.”

John inhaled a mouthful of water at Rodney's murmured suggestion. He coughed and then convulsed with pleasure as the muscles in his ass tightened and ground the beads against his prostate. He sputtered and fought the urge to cough again until his lungs screamed and he had to give in. His head thunked onto the table as he trembled through the waves of intense pleasure that coiled through him even as his lungs burned and his eyes watered.

He felt the table shift and Rodney moved behind him, rubbing his back as though he was a good friend and not the one who was trying to kill him. Bending over, his body blocking the rest of the room, Rodney reached down and pressed his hand into John's groin. His fingers curled round the hard bulge of John's cock and stroked downwards, dragging the fabric of his pants over the sensitive head.

“I wouldn't want you to forget who's in charge here,” he whispered in John's ear. Standing back up he spoke in a louder voice “Really, you're not having a good night are you?”

John didn't raise his head from the table when Rodney resumed his seat. He pressed his overheated cheek against the melamine surface and tried to sniff the moisture out of his eyes. Rodney patted his head awkwardly, slipping back into the persona of the socially inept scientist everyone saw rather than the confident man who'd had those very same fingers inside John's ass only minutes before. Except maybe it was hours, John realized he didn't know any more.

“Maybe I should push a big, hard dildo inside you and you can suck me.”

This time John was half expecting the growled suggestion but he still shivered at the image it conjured in his mind. He didn't know if Rodney had a dildo, he'd never mentioned it before, but they'd never played like this before tonight so maybe his lover had a whole array of toys. That thought sent another shudder of pleasure zinging through him.

“Or perhaps I should leave the beads inside you and let you fuck me.”

John groaned. God he wanted that. He wanted to sink into Rodney's tight ass and lose himself in fucking him. He wanted to watch Rodney come apart like he was, he wanted to let go and come hard inside his lover.

“Of course you'd never last so I'd have to put a nice tight cock ring on you.”

His hips rocked of their own accord and he moaned through the tremors of pleasure that he thought might tear him apart right there in the mess. He knew the front of his pants was soaked with the pre-come that was leaking from his imprisoned cock and thanked god that Rodney had stopped him from tucking his t-shirt in.

“You like that idea?” Rodney enquired, making it sound like he was asking what John wanted for dinner. John didn't know what to say because he wanted to come now, god damn it, and he was terrified his answer might give Rodney more ideas of how to torture him.

“Answer me,” Rodney ordered, his voice was low and hit some reflex in John's brain because he was nodding and opening his mouth to speak before he could stop himself.

“Yes. Anything. Just...please...please...”

John didn't know what he was begging for, he just knew he couldn't stand much more of this torment. He needed to come. He needed Rodney to take him back to the room, strip him, lay him on the bed and do whatever he wanted.

“Sit up John. You need to pull yourself together right now.”

He dragged his head up off the table and panted through the sliding pleasure in his ass as he straightened his spine. He thanked god it was late enough that the dinner rush was over but too early to catch the military shift change. Even the scientists weren't there in their usual numbers so there hadn't been anyone to see him nearly choke to death.

“Colonel?” He jumped at the sound of Lorne's voice next to him. “Baker said you were, and I quote, pissed as hell.”

John took a deep breath, fighting the renewed burst of coughing that it provoked, and turned to face his second in command. The younger man's face was flickering between concern, confusion and amusement.

“Your boss is just being an idiot,” Rodney answered for him. “No more than usual though.”

“And Rodney is just being annoying,” John managed to finally find his voice and, surprisingly, his snark.

Lorne's lips quirked up in a smile and he dropped down into a seat at the next table. John wanted to groan. He knew he couldn't hold it together enough to have a conversation with anyone, let alone his XO who was way too smart for his own good. Rodney reached for the last cookie on the plate and John almost sighed with relief, surely Rodney wouldn't make them stay much longer.

“You finished the report for MX-568?” John said, when he realized Rodney wasn't going to help him out and keep the conversation going. He nearly winced because he never had to chase Lorne for reports, Lorne chased him.

“Nearly,” his XO answered, raising an eyebrow at the question, before digging into his meatloaf.

Jesus, he was so going to get busted if he had to keep this up. He was functioning with nothing more than his lizard brain, all his higher functions were focusing on important things; the slight change in heat against his knees where Rodney's almost touched his, the fullness in his ass, his burning need to slide his hand into his boxers and stroke his cock. Rodney, seeming to realize that John wasn't going to hold it together much longer, stood and grabbed his bottle of water.

“Come on Colonel, those Doctor Who DVDs won't watch themselves.”

Lorne smirked at John, clearly thinking his commanding officer was doing his duty by his team and humoring the scientist. John wanted to tell him that Rodney was going to take him back to his room and fuck his brains out. He wanted to tell him that Rodney was the  best lover he'd ever had, that he was so totally in love with him he was walking round with sex toys in his ass. Instead he stood carefully, gritting his teeth through the pleasure, and answered Lorne's concerned eyebrow with the minimum number of words he could find.

“Back strain.”

He followed Rodney out of the mess and into the transporter keeping his gait a little stiff partly because he'd just told his sharp witted XO that he had strained his back but mainly because it seemed to stop his knees trying to buckle with every step he took.

The doors of the transporter glided shut behind him and Rodney slammed him against the wall, his hand sliding under John's t-shirt to rub over the wet patch on the front of his pants.

“You stink of sex,” he growled in John's ear. “All I wanted to do was bend you over Lorne's table and fuck you.”

“Jesus,” John breathed, before his mouth was covered by Rodney's wet lick of a kiss. He pressed himself against his lover, pushing into the hand rubbing over the head of his cock, desperate for more contact.

Rodney tumbled them out of the transporter and all but dragged him down the corridor towards his room. John was panting and shuddering with every step but he didn't care because in a few short strides they were going to be behind closed doors and he was going to get what he wanted.


	3. Part 3

Every muscle in John's body spasmed with pleasure, his skin burned ice hot and he was only dimly aware he needed to breathe. He could feel his ass quivering uncontrollably, every tremor creating another and he was lost in a loop of blinding want, wave after wave building at the base of his spine and tightening his balls. He was so close...so close but just...just...god he needed...needed...

It was only when a big, hot hand settled on his stomach, sliding behind his throbbing cock and calming the tremors that he realized that he was sobbing a litany of pleas and curses. He didn't know what he wanted. He wanted the beads out, he wanted to come, he wanted it to never stop, he wanted Rodney inside him, he wanted it to end.

He'd been trembling on the edge of coming since Rodney had stood him by the bed and slowly stripped him, baring his flushed skin, inch by achingly slow inch. He'd kissed and licked his way across every sensitized nerve on John's chest, sucking each nipple, biting up his neck. John was shivering constantly by the time his t-shirt was off, each tiny movement creating an answering ripple of sensation from the beads in his ass but Rodney didn't seem to care.

He'd simply smiled at John's distress and kissed him firmly before dropping to his knees. John's hips had thrust forward at the sight of Rodney's mouth so close to his groin and the answering twist of pleasure had made him throw his head back and cry out. Rodney had gripped his hips, holding him steady as he shook.

“I told you to stand still.”

John had moaned at that. He wanted to convince himself it was the feel of Rodney's fingers in the flesh of his ass, the bruising pressure of his thumbs on his hip bones but he knew it was as much about the low command in his lover's voice.

When he'd gotten himself under control Rodney had taken off his shoes, holding him through the sensations that stretch and flex had caused deep inside him. Then he'd taken his sweet time removing his pants and boxers. He'd licked behind John's knees, nipped his thigh, smoothed his thumbs over hairy shins. John had been begging by the time he was naked.

His lover had stood up slowly and slid his hand up John's neck to cup his jaw, his thumb brushing over his cheekbone. John leant into the caress, finally managing to trap his breathless pleas behind his lips. Rodney's eyes and smile were soft and John thought he would finally get to come.

Then Rodney pushed him backwards on to the bed.

His world had exploded in pleasure so intense it hurt. His spine arched and then curled up, everything clenched and relaxed. His eyes were wide and unseeing, a soundless scream caught in his throat as he bowed off the bed.

Lying now, panting through the aftershocks, John was almost surprised to find he was still alive. He was definitely shocked to discover he hadn't come. He flexed his hips gently and felt the nudge and roll of the beads, groaning with pleasure and frustration.

“You are really the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.”

Rodney's breathless words ghosted past his ear and John turned blindly, seeking his mouth. The kiss was wet and messy, and just a little desperate on both sides. Rodney's hand kept John's hips pushed into the mattress and he was grateful for the control it gave him, even if it wasn't his own. It let him relax into the kiss, licking into Rodney's mouth, feeling the heat of his lover's hand settle into his belly.

He was dimly aware that Rodney was still fully clothed but he didn't care. In fact it made it better. He felt free because he had nothing left to hide any more, not from Rodney and not from himself. He felt like Rodney was displaying him to the world, showing how he'd discovered all these amazing things, how he'd made them work better, how he could do anything to John. He felt like the whole universe could see him spread open, like everybody knew there was nothing inside him, no feeling or thought, that Rodney hadn't put there.

After what felt like forever Rodney dragged his lips away, sighing as though he wanted to stay just where he was, his tongue sliding sweetly into John's mouth all night. Even with the incessant pressure inside his ass John realized he'd have taken that, he have lain there and lost himself in Rodney's kisses, his body totally relaxed under the weight of his lover's hand.

Instead Rodney knelt and leant over the bed to grab the lube, leaving John breathless at the loss of his hand from his stomach. John felt a moan bubble up in his chest at the thought of what Rodney was going to do. In the mess he'd talked about fucking him with the beads in and his cock twitched with anticipation even though he almost feared how it would feel. John's thighs fell open as Rodney shuffled between them.

Rodney suddenly grabbed his ankles, pushing his knees towards his chin and nearly folding him in half. John cried out and clenched his ass around the shifting of the beads, sobbing through the convulsive shudders that chased over his body. Rodney slowly let his legs relax and John realized there were a couple of pillows under his ass.

John was still panting through the sensations that the movement brought when Rodney's slicked finger brushed his opening, his other hand settling back onto John's stomach again, anchoring him to the bed. Rodney increased the pressure, his finger almost pushing through the ring of muscle and John moaned as the nerves were stimulated inside and out.

Rodney eased his finger out and then back again, not really pushing in, just holding and releasing the pressure on John's sensitized ass. He did it again and again, and John's fingers twisted in the sheets. He wanted to beg but he couldn't form the words. The finger just kept almost slipping in and then pulling back, stroking him higher and higher towards some end he'd never dreamed of.

Suddenly Rodney shoved his finger inside, pushing into the beads making them jostle and grind hard against John's prostate. His back arched despite Rodney's hand pressing him down, and he groaned, long and loud . As John trembled through the shivers that rippled up his spine and across his stomach, Rodney pushed in a second finger, flicking them back and forth before pulling them out. John keened at the loss, his head rolling on the pillow until he felt a growing pressure on the inside of his ass. He tensed, suddenly afraid of the beads sliding out.

“Shhh...relax,” Rodney murmured, his hand rubbing on John's stomach. 

John opened his eyes to find his lover watching him from where he knelt between his thighs. His face was flushed and he seemed to be as blown away by what they were doing as John was. His hand still smoothed slow circles on John's stomach trying to push the sudden tension from his body.

John knew he had to let Rodney take the beads out but he felt like they were the only thing that he knew, the only thing he was sure of in this place he'd let Rodney lead him. He was suddenly terrified of what he might feel when they were gone, frightened of how he might fall away and never be found again.

“John.”

Rodney's was here though. His big hand was holding John down and keeping him close. If he flew away when the beads came out Rodney would find him, he always found him. And then he'd gather all the little bits of him and put him back together so he worked better than before. The tension drained out of his body and Rodney's fingers patted his stomach when he felt John go limp under him.

He saw the muscles in Rodney's arm tense and then felt the pressure mount in his ass, felt the muscles slowly stretching as his lover pulled on the cord. John couldn't gage the size of the bead as Rodney eased it out of him agonizingly slowly. He was panting, his body starting to tense at the stretch when the bead popped through the ring of muscle.

“Oh!” John breathed, feeling the beads still inside shift.

Rodney grinned at him and pulled on the cord, dragging the next bead out of his body. When it was stretching him wide Rodney relaxed the cord and it slipped back inside. John whined but Rodney started pulling again before the sound even died. Rodney twitched the cord, vibrating the bead right in the opening of his body and John howled. Sweat stood out all over his body and all his hair stood on end. His hips tried to flex but Rodney pressed his hand down hard and tugged the bead out.

“Please, oh god, please...I can't...I...please.”

“I know John. I'll give you what you want,” Rodney soothed, already twitching the next bead against the inside of John's ass.

John mewled because he couldn't stand it any more. It was too much, too intense and he needed it to be over. But he was shaking and panting and his body wasn't his any more. Rodney owned every bit of him, every molecule, every atom. He could no more stop what his lover was doing to him than he could stop the planet orbiting the sun.

The bead popped out of him and his sighed, his body quivering uncontrollably under Rodney's hands. He was stuck on the edge of coming and had been for all of eternity. There was no fight in him now. He would let Rodney push his body into orgasm, or not, because he didn't know how to get there himself any more.

Rodney was shifting, moving John's legs and making all the beads jostle inside him. He was arching off the bed, eyes squeezed shut, lost in a haze of blinding pleasure. The hand came back to his stomach and then his cock was engulfed in wet heat.

He screamed, his shoulders curling off the bed. His stomach spasmed, forcing panted wordless noises from his mouth. Rodney took him deeper, right down to the root and John yowled, twisting and writhing because it was too much and not enough and hurt and numb and hot and...Rodney swallowed.

Almost detachedly he felt himself start to come and then Rodney ripped the rest of the beads out of him in a long, never ending blaze of pleasure. His mind shattered with a howl and he was flying off into the bright, bright light that burst around him.

...

...

He drifted back, slowly rising up from the sea of mindless bliss he'd been floating on. There was a hand working his over-sensitized cock and it hurt. He tried to bat it away, to protest at the pain, but his arms were wobbly and uncoordinated and his mouth would only form vowels. He wanted to curl up and sleep but the hand wouldn't stop stroking him, long firm strokes that wouldn't let his erection subside. It just kept on and on and oh god...

Rodney was pushing into him, his big blunt cock, stretching his ass wide and sliding in. John mewled as another orgasm began to build when Rodney's smooth dick nudged at his prostate with every stroke. John had never done this before, stayed hard, because he didn't know his body could. His head rolled on the pillow, confusion and ecstasy warring to push out the bliss that still lingered from his first climax.

The hand on his cock was incessant, dragging sharp spikes of pleasure-pain out of him. His lover's cock was almost soothing after the unevenness of the beads and John felt his body responding like it always did when Rodney was inside him. His rolled his hips, rocking between the hand on his dick and the cock in his ass, moaning as Rodney hit his prostate again and again.

Rodney lent forward, bending John almost in half, and mashed their mouths together in a sloppy kiss. He could feel his lover trembling and suddenly realized that he'd been on the edge as long as John had. He kissed Rodney back with everything he had, everything he couldn't say about how grateful he was, about how he was happier than he ever had been and would give up everything he had for Rodney.

“I'm close, John,” Rodney gasped, breaking the kiss and burying his face in John's neck.

John wrapped his legs around Rodney's waist, urging him on to his completion, his own pleasure totally tied up in his lover's. But Rodney's hand stroked faster and faster, twisting on every upstroke, and John felt his body rushing higher and higher, careening towards something that was flickering just out of his reach.

Rodney's hips lost their rhythm, slamming his cock hard and fast into John. A mewling, hitching, whine built in John's chest, his body tightening against pleasure so bright and sharp that he thought he might not be able to breathe through it. His skin prickled and his muscles clenched and...

“Come for me.”

He flew...

....

....

He came back buried under Rodney, his softening cock still in his ass. His lover was a dead weight on his chest, his breathing ragged in his ear. He ached everywhere. He felt like Ronon had chased his all over the city and then beaten the crap out of him. Rodney had been right, he wasn't going to be walking straight for days.

He felt great.


End file.
